The Life and Times of the Rum Tum Tugger
by KatieShakespeare
Summary: This is a story about the Rum Tum Tugger and his life leading the Junkyard to success. It's written oddly and it's like a biography of Tugger's life, so please read! I'm very excited for this story. it's very different than any Cats fanfic I've ever seen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my fifth Cats fanfic I think, and my third Misto+Tugger one! There's nothing graphic at all about the gay sex so if you don't like slashes then you can still appreciate this because it's quite different than any other Cats fanfic I've seen. If you've seen J. Edgar, then it's kind of like that. The cats are in human setting, which I've never done before. They weren't like real people in any of my other stories, so bare with me. **

**Basically, since Tugger is a son of Deuteronomy, he has a high rank and had a big responsiblity. When I say "The Junkyard" that's kind of like saying "America" like a country, but like a very small country with a small population, and one school (wink). **

**It's also written in two ways. When it's not in italics, then it's no one's POV and present time, kind of. When it is in italics, then it's Artemis's POV as he's interviewing the Rum Tum Tugger for a biography, so also as citizens are reading it. Though a lot of time it's Tugger's words, for the majority actually, and Artemis hardly ever says "me" or "I" or talks of himself at all. Mmkay? They wear human clothes and are aged in human years. **

**This is seriously new for me cause none of my other stories have come similar to this in any way. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Tugger? The writer is here to see you."<p>

"Thank you Miss Bomba, send him in," said the old tom sitting behind his desk. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror on his closet door. He tilted his head as he remembered the glory days, when he had looked so good and young. His maine had been so fluffed and now he just let it fall so his head looked like a trapezoid. When he was young he would've cared. He had wrinkles but not many for someone his age and his hair was graying though you could still see shades of his fiery maine. He had gotten shorter but was still tall since he had always been tall. He hadn't gained much weight, his torso was just larger on the sides but he wasn't fat or anything. He was simply old, but an attractive, sophisticated old tom.

He shut the closet door once the young reporter came in. He looked familiar from somewhere, but couldn't quite think of how. "Hello," said the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Hi, Mr. Tugger," said the young tom. "I'm Artemis. Uh, you knew my parents, actually. Admetus and Etcetera."

"Oh, right, right, that's where you look familiar. Huh, so they did get married. Well then, sit down."

"Yes sir," said Artemis.

The Rum Tum Tugger sat behind his desk and propped his feet onto the table, crossing them. "So, where shall we begin?"

"Well, we begin with the beginning of you, Mr. Tugger."

"Very well then...Let's see, where to begin?"

"How about the day you were born?"

"Right, right, well..."

* * *

><p><em>A queen with fiery but graying fur was sitting in the secretary's seat when I emerged into the Rum Tum Tugger's building. It was a small, spacious room with simply a desk and two doors, a coat rack, shelves with books, and then two chairs and a sofa. There were also pictures on the walls, and a few degrees and licenses, too. Though there was one picture that stuck out to me most, and it wasn't on the wall. Instead, it was on the secretary's desk. I noticed it when the secretary stood up to reach a book behind her. It was of Mr. Tugger when he was very young, a new tom, with the secretary, his brother Munkustrap, his wife Demeter, and then a peculiar looking tom, who I think wasn't even a tom yet when that picture was taken. It was strange, because I didn't have any clue as to who the mysterious cat was. I could generally recognize any Jellicle, so I started to think that the tuxedo cat wasn't a Jellicle. Though I couldn't understand why those four would take a picture, look happy and friendly with someone who was not from the Junkyard.<em>

_"Ah, you must be Artemis," said the secretary with a rough voice that was probably sultry in her glory days. "I'm Bombalurina," she said._

_"Right, right, Bombalurina," I said and shook her hand. "I've heard about you before. Alonzo's wife, of course."_

_She smiled tightly at the name of her husband and sat down. She pressed a button on her phone and said, "Mr. Tugger, the writer is here to see you." She let go of the button and smiled a pretty smile at me. "He's all yours. That door." She pointed to the door to the right."_

_I entered and saw Mr. Tugger shutting a closet door. The office was large and extravagent, which isn't that surprising since it is the Rum Tum Tugger's office. The carpet was plush and gold and red with a regal design. Bookshelves were stacked very high, high enough that a sliding ladder was attatched. The desk was a deep brown, nicely polished and a large, leather chair was placed behind it. The desk was nicely arranged, matching the rest of the Romantic decor. Despite the exuberance of the room, the Rum Tum Tugger stood out most, even with his graying self. You could still see streaks of gold in his fur and the leopard spots that were hiding behind his all black attire on his wrists and chest weren't gray at all. Though it was his golden eyes that pierced through the gaudy room like a light through darkness. In the picture on the secretary's desl, his eyes looked devious and exhilarated, and once I saw them as we stood in his office, they were full of understanding, maturity, nostalgia, and they had a hint of mischievousness. _

_"Hello," he said, his voice deep in great shape for a tom his age._

_"Hi Mr. Tugger," I replied, and I found myself nervous in the great tom's presence. "I'm Artemis. Uh, you knew my parents, actually. Admetus and Etcetera."_

_"Oh, right, right, that's where you look familiar. Huh, so they did get married," he said, looking down slightly as the nostalgia in his eyes grew, but quickly diminished. "Well then, sit down."_

_"Yes sir." I sat down in one of the ruby colored chairs, setting my recorder down next to me and having my notepad in my hand._

_Mr. Tugger sat behind his desk in his large chair that suited him very well, making him appear like he was sitting in a throne. He propped his feet onto the desk, crossing them, and I found the pose quite relaxed, very much if his nature, and also quite feminine. "So, where shall we begin?" he asked._

_"Well, we begin with the beginning of you, Mr. Tugger."_

_"Very well then...Let's see, where to begin?"_

_"How about the day you were born?"_

_"Right, right, well..." He gave a sigh and tilted his head up. "I was born on a Friday, in August. It was in the afternoon and the sun was shining gloriously, or so my father told me. Unfortunately, my mother passed way after giving birth to me, so my birthday has never been a joyous one. It was always somber as we remembered that I was the reason for my mother's death." His face grew stonish as he spoke, and I realized that he was surpressing his emotions so naturally, like he did it all the time, and that is most definitely _not_ in the Rum Tum Tugger's nature. "It really hurt my brothers, but yet they never blamed me. They both treated me so lovingly, and yet when I was a kit I favored Macavity just because he'd do funner things, but thinking about it now, Munkustrap was the one who was most caring towards me. He always made sure I did my homework, even though the homework was hardly adequate for any kit at that time." The edges of his lips curled up slightly, and I saw for the first time in my life, the devilish smirk that was so famous from the Rum Tum Tugger. "Both of them made me the tom I am today. Macavity made me the wild, boisterous flirt while Munk made me tamed and focused. If Munk hadn't been there, I wouldn't have amounted to anything." His face grew to stone again. "And I never did tell him how thankful I was for him, despite how much I was pestered to tell him by..." He looked up at me and there was almost contempt in his eyes, which made me fidget._

_"Uh, can you tell me how your school life influenced you to make the Academies?" I asked, wanting to get that glare from his eyes._

_He relaxed into his seat to my relief and said, "The school was horrible. It taught you nothing you wanted to learn or that you needed to know. That's why the Junkyard was shot to Hell, because no one could learn what they needed to learn to sustain a country. We only had one doctor at that time and no dentist and everyone else had to settle on jobs that anyone could do. I hated it. So - I started the academies."_

_"Would you like to give your definition of the Academies?"_

_"The Academies are a group of schools that are specific for whatever a Jellicle wants to learn. If someone wants to learn to be a doctor, they go to the medical school. If they want to be a protector, they go to the defense school. These Academies helped stimulate the economy tremendously, and have practically saved the Junkyard."_

_I smiled. It was all true. "Before I go into anything more about the Academies, everyone wants to hear your opinion of your high school days. care to elaborate?"_

_Then he flashed a grin and nostalgia grew in his eyes again. "Of course. My brother Munkustrap was only in a grade higer than me and we were pretty inseparable during that time. I got on his nerves constantly, but he got on mine, too, even though he never admitted it. We had the same clique all through school. The ones in Munk's grade were him, Demeter, Mungojerrie, Coricopat and Tantomile, and Exotica. The ones in my grade were Bomba, Rumpleteazer, your father, and Alonzo. We were a close group, and only some of the younger kits ever got acknowledged by us."_

_"Do you mind if I be frank, sir?"_

_"Go right ahead. I have an idea of what you're going to say and I've prepared myself."_

_"People say you were a slut in high school. Care to state your opinion?"_

_He smirked again. "I was not a slut, but I was slutty, if that makes sense. I didn't have sex with people as much as the media liked to say. No, I first lost my virginity to Bombalurina, and that's why she was so attatched to me forever, always getting jealous and possessive. Though thankfully she figured out who she truly loved, but that was sad for her actually because their love was forbidden." He looked at me and then furrowed his brow. "Excuse me a moment." Then he stood up and left the office as I was left alone, confused._

* * *

><p>The Rum Tum Tugger left his office during his interview for his biography and went to his secretary, Bomba.<p>

"What is it, Tug?" she asked, calling him her nickname for him since no one else was around.

"I've mentioned you already, Bomba," he said. "I was wondering if I could share your love Demeter."

Bombalurina's face fell, but then she looked down as she contemplated it. "Well, if you do that, you'll have to mention Munk and Zo, but since they're dead they won't mind. Then Demeter probably won't mind either, since she hardly gets out anymore. So, I suppose you can." She looked up at him. "Are you...are you going to mention Mistoffelees?"

Tugger sighed. "I'm going to mention him, but I don't know the extent I'll go."

She smiled. "I think you should let the country know the truth."

The Rum Tum Tugger sighed. "You're right, but that doesn't mean I'll tell him."

"You always do what's right, Tug."

"Not always, Bomba, not always."

* * *

><p><em>The Rum Tum Tugger returned to his office and sat down in his chair, propping his legs up again. "Sorry," he said. "I had to get consent."<em>

_"Consent?" I asked. "Consent of what?"_

_"To reveal to the country of two intertwined love affairs."_

_"Whose?"_

_He gave a devilish smirk, like what he was about to reveal to me would impact the world. "Well, Bomba had developed feelings for Demeter, adn Demeter had them in return. Though since that type of relationship isn't allowed, then they kept it a secret - and still are."_

_"So - Bomba cheated on her husband and Demeter cheated on her's, too?" I asked, stunned. It was baffling, because this apparently started in high school and yet Demeter still got married to Munkustrap and Bombalurina still got married to Alonzo. A suspicion of who the other love affair might pertain to grew in me, and before I could ask about it, Mr. Tugger clarified it for me._

_"My brother cheated on Demeter with Bombalurina's husband, Alonzo. Though then Munkustrap was becoming known to the country since he was going to be the Protector and since Alonzo was his second in command, they had to keep questions as to why they never dated down, and so they were put into sham marriages. Luckily they had houses right next to each other. All the Jellicles thought that Bomba and Zo lived in one while Deme and Munk lived in another, and that might've been what the deeds said, but really it was Bomba and Deme and Munk and Zo." He laughed shortly. "It's so tragically funny."_

_It was stunning to me, and to think that_ I _was going to be the one to let the world know. "What are your thoughts on homosexuality? We all know you and your brother had some type of conflict, was it the fact that he was gay?"_

_He laughed again, and quite hysterically, too. "No, that's not why my brother and I fought at all. I have no problem with homosexuality or any type of sexuality." His smile faded as he looked into his hands that were folded over his lap. "No, I don't think there's anything wrong with homosexuals...considering I am one." _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Tugger, he sure knows how to make a show of things =)<strong>

**So, comment and tell me what you think! The next chapter should be here tomorrow! ^..^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I lied when I said Artemis didn't say "I" or "me" a lot. As the story goes along Tugger will say more and more without interruption. So comment and I didn't reread so there might be some errors. I'm lazy :p So thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>You can only imagine what was going through my mind. The Rum Tum Tugger...is gay. Amazing.<em>

_"Uh, you, sir? You're gay? I asked like the dumb school boy I am. He just said he was._

_"Yes, son, I am." He looked down at that, at a picture on his desk that I couldn't see. "I had always known that I liked toms, but I also found queens attractive. Though I only ever wanted a physical relationship with queens and an emotional and a physical one with toms. It's funny, Munk and I are both gay. The Jellicles never knew. Only a few did. My father never minded actually. I never had the chance to tell him because he died before I actually met a tom I liked, but he knew about Munk and Zo, and he was just glad to see his son happy. No one ever brought up why I'm not married because the media made me out to be whore who'll never settle down. Though I wasn't a whore. I flirted around a bit, with toms and queens, just about everyone in our little clique, and they all knew I liked both, but they didn't mind. Though nope, I rarely slept with anyone in high school. I just flirted a lot for attention because I was the youngest and Munkustrap was so favorited by the public and Macavity was going crazy. So I just acted out and my antics became natural after that."_

_"Sir, when people read this, their opinion might changed of you. What do you think about that? Everyone's always had such different ideas of your character."_

_"Goes to show how the media doesn't do their job. What the Jellicles think of me is more like what they think the media has portrayed me as. Some think I'm such a noble character, but I can tell you I'm not that great a tom. Others think I'm scum, and they've got it right. Though as a tom my age, I frankly don't give a damn."_

_I nodded. "Now, you know your life best, please continue."_

_"Well," he sighed. "Once I graduated school, I didn't do much or care about anything. I was fortunate enough that I didn't need a job. I just lounged around at my father's house, but he eventually got tired of me. He told me how Munk was out doing something with his life and that just made me want to do nothing with my life more. Though he ended up taking me to the slums of the Junkyard. I had never been but I knew about it. Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and your father lived there and that's how I learned about it. I didn't know your father at the time, so it was mostly Jerrie and Teazer who let me know what it was like." He smiled at me. "It seems your father has come a long way from a slumcat."_

_I smiled, too, proud of my father. "Because of your Academies, sir."_

_"Yes, and anyway, I went to the slums, and that's what changed my entire opinion. It was the kittens that got to me. They were so thin and losing their fur and none of them had shoes. I tend to have a soft spot for kittens and so it was depressing to see them like that. I actually talked to this one kitten. She was so young, and she was so skinny and yet - she kept her eyes wide and looked at he world with hope. You know her, Jemima, another Glamour Cat. I was walking along the streets as my father talked with slumcats, and thankfully no one ever blamed the poor state of the country on my father, since it's not his fault. So he was distracted by everyone who was flattered to be spoken to by him, and that's when I met her. She was in an alley, looking in a dumpster. She actually fell in and I went over to make sure she was alright. I helped her out of the dumpster and asked, 'What're you doing in there?' _

_And she replied with her delicate voice, 'I was searching for food.' _

_'Food? Can't you just go buy some?' I should've known she didn't have any money to buy some._

_'No, I don't have any money,' she told me, and it was very painful to hear. _

_I ended up taking her to some cheap place down the street. To her it was very expensive and fancy, but I was kind of repulsed by it. I got her a big meal and just a glass of milk for me. Then she told me all about what she has to do everyday so casually. She told me how she has to dig for food for her den mother. It wasn't even her real mother. She lived in a den with a lot of kittens with Jennyanydots. The sad thing is...all my friends knew them. My friends knew Jenny and some of the kittens. They'd all visit the slums while I just sat at home, thinking it was gross. It made me feel like shit, I can tell you that. _

_So, I made it my goal to get the slums to nice neighborhoods. I told Jemima this, and she seemed very ecstatic about it. I asked her what she wanted to be and she said a Glamour Cat. Back then you had to know the right people to be a Glamour Cat, and there was no way to learn how to dance or sing or act unless you knew someone who could sing, dance, and act. She was the reason for the Glamour Cat school. _

_I told my father about the plan and he seemed proud of me, which made me want to do it more. He gave me some money to get started. The first thing was to fix the elementary school and the secondary schools. I only knew more things than other cats because of Munkustrap, and he only knew more because of books. And..." The Rum Tum Tugger started to chuckle a little. "And this is when my life started to change for real. I was twenty-one when I first renovated the library and got new books in from another country. The Junkyard was so out of books we had to buy some from another country. That always sickened me. Byt the time I was twenty-three, the school were much better. The teachers actually knew what they were teaching and the price to go to school was much cheaper. _

_Then I delivered my idea of the Academies. I was having them built when I went to the schools to tell the students about the Academies. Thinking about it now, it's funny because I remember seeing faces that ended up becoming successful or famous before they were successful or famous. Your mother was a junior, and I remember seeing her in the audience with your aunt Electra. I remember seeing Pouncival there, too, oh and Plato. Victoria was there as well, and this is when something peculiar happened. She was sitting next to a cat I had never seen before. The Junkyard's population is not that big and I had at least seen every single Jellicle at least ten times in my life, I just never acknowledged a few. Though this cat, he was a senior at the time but he looked younger than that. He only had a few more months until he became a tom though he had an innocence about it, and also a lot of maturity and understanding. He was naive, but mature. I didn't know that at the time and I hardly payed attention during the seminar, but I do remember the look on his face, and the looks on the other cats' faces when they'd look at him. They'd look at him like he was something very strange, and so that's how I knew he was new. Also, he seemed timid and almost scared sitting in the auditorium. Victoria seemed comfortable sitting next to him, though. __Then I realized that they were related. Vicki might be all white and he might've been a tuxedo cat, but they had the same face and big blue eyes."_

_When he said tuxedo cat, I figured it must've been about the tom I had seen in the picture on Bombalurina's desk. So I was very interested as to who he was._

_"Vicki is from a wealthy family and so I had met her before at galas and cotillions and I had talked to her before, and so I asked her about the new cat once the seminar was over. A lot of them had approached me to talk to me about the Academies and I gladly answered their questions. When Vicki approached me, I asked her quietly, 'Who's that tuxedo cat over there?'_

_'Oh, well that's Mistoffelees, my brother,' she said in her quiet voice._

_'Brother? How come I've never seen him before?'_

_'Well, our parents sent him to a different school outside of the country for some reason.'_

_'Why?'_

_She bit her lip. 'It's not for me to tell.'_

_'You can tell me, Vicki, you know I won't tell.' Actually, I was quite the gossip back then, but that's not why she didn't tell me._

_'No, really, I _can't_ tell you.'_

_This got me curious. 'Why? Did your parents do something illegal?'_

_'No, of course not. It's just that our parents don't like to tell people. If you ask him he might tell you, but you can't tell anyone else or our parents will get upset.'_

_'Alright.' It was obvious this cat was shy and wouldn't approach me, so I went over and approached him. I flashed him a smile, and stuck my hand out. 'Hi, I'm Rum Tum Tugger,' I greeted. When he shook my hand, I held onto it longer, something I naturally did because I knew it got the queens blushing, and in this case, it got him blushing, to. 'Your sister has told me that you're new and named Mistoffelees.'_

_'Uh, y-yes, that's me,' he said said, stammering a bit. He always stammers when he meets new people. 'It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and your family.'_

_'Hopefully good things,' I said._

_He barely smiled, but it was enough for me to find utterly adorable. He really was an adorable kitten. 'Well, everyone praises your father and brother, and everyone likes you, but they've said some things about you that you might not find good.'_

_'If it's about me being a whore then it's completely false, but I'm use to it. If they say I'm a flirt, well then I consider myself so. It's just hard to not flirt with all those cute queens and handsome toms...such as yourself.' I really was a flirt back then." He started to laugh then, and during the time the Rum Tum Tugger had been talkin, a glint had entered his eyes, right when he said Mistoffelees. I kind of had a hunch as to where this was going, even though our session was suppose to end a few minutes ago. "Anyway," Mr. Tugger continued. "He had actually giggled slightly, which made it obvious he was into toms, and I found myself finding this cat highly attractive. The more feminine a tom is the more I find him attractive, and Mistoffelees was quite feminine. _

_I asked him, 'Your sister won't tell me why you were sent out of the country, and of course it's not for me to know, but I always have been a curious cat.' _

_He slightly stiffened at that, but believe it or not I was still holding his hand, now with both of my hands. Generally people would've found this odd, but the auditorium had cleared out actually and it was only my employees who were sitting on the stage, who knew my sexuality. Anyway, I gently rubbed his paw, because I severly wanted to know why he went to a different school. 'Oh, well, I..." He seemed scared to tell me, so scared in fact that he let go of my hands and started out the door, saying, 'I'm not allowed to say.' _

_That of course left me in a bad mood, but I was also upset that he left so soon. I enjoyed seeing him so shy, and his hand felt very nice in mine,_ too."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Tugger," said Artemis. "Our session is over for today."<p>

"Oh, right," said Tugger. He stood up at the same time as Artemis and shook his hand. "Have a nice day."

"You, too, sir."

Once Artemis left, Tugger sat down in his chair. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he spoke to Mistoffelees.

"Tugger?"

He opened his eyes to see said tom peaking into the room from one of the door. He smiled at the tom and Mistoffelees entered. He sat down on Tugger's lasp with a smile of his own on his wrinkling face.

"How'd it go?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Quite well. Artemis is a nice boy, Etccy and Addie's son actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I told him about you."

"You did?"

"Yep. I told him how I'm gay, but I haven't quite gotten to _us_ yet."

Mistoffelees smiled bigger. "Well, I can't wait to read it. Who knows what you've said?"

"Just the truth, dear."

Mistoffelees leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! That was on hell of a long chapter - for me at least. Thanks to Cassieteazer for commenting, and yeah, Bomba+Deme are happening while Munk+Zo did happen. Everyone else who reads should comment, too. If it's confusing to read, then don't read it :p<strong>

**Thanks ^..^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tugger opened his eyes as the curtains were opened without warning. He turned his head as his morning crankiness overcame him. "Bomba," he groaned, glaring at his secretary.

"Tug, it's my job to make sure you're where you're suppose to be at everyday," said Bomba.

"I have an alarm clock."

"You _had_ an alarm clock forty years ago, but you threw it against the wall the first time it woke you up."

"I don't wanna get up," said Tugger, like he did every time he had to wake up not on his free will.

"Oh hurry up Tummy," said the drowsy tom next to him.

"No, Misty," he said stubbornly. He looked at his lover. "How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine," said Mistoffelees, sitting up in the bed, more awake.

Bomba set a tray over his lap with a delicious looking breakfast.

"Why don't you ever make me breakfast?" Tugger asked.

"Everlasting Cat, Tug, not a day goes by that you don't act like a stubborn kitten."

"It's in his nature," said Misto.

"Don't side with her."

Misto smiled down at him, taking a bite of his toast.

"How come you don't age as fast as me?" Tugger asked.

Misto's fur didn't really change color but it did lose it's sheen and sparkle and in the places that it did change color it didn't turn gray but instead white. So his torso was almost completely white while the rest of him remained black. He hardly wrinkled and his body started to sag, but overall he still looked fifteen years younger than his actual age. "Probably because I'm almost seven years younger than you."

"You still look twenty-five."

Misto laughed at his ridiculousness.

"Come on Tug, you need to get dressed."

Tugger glared at his secretary, but reluctantly got out of bed. He went to his large, walk in closet and put on his all black attire. He did his hygiene and then went back to his bedroom. He placed a kiss on Misto's lips and said, "I'll see you for lunch."

"Have fun," said Misto, pulling out a book. "Be sure to make me sound good."

"It's easy to do that dear." Tugger walked to the door in his bedroom and walked down the stairs that held another door at the end of the stairwell. Tugger's mansion consisted of three levels. The third story was his house and the second level was where his office was. The first floor was where his employees worked, other than Bomba. It was also where he had social events, but he hadn't had one in years. He opened the door at the bottom of the stairwell that led to a dem. There was another door in the den which led to his office. It was made specifically for Misto to use to visit Tugger. Though if Tugger were to go out on an errand he used the other stairwell, or sometimes the stairs from his balcony. Any way, didn't let people ever up this house area, except for Bomba or an occasional friend. Tugger use to want to have all attention on him, but after some time he quickly switched to the private life, which made the people so curious about his life.

He sat down in his chair where come sardines were set out for him with mustard sauce and milk, his favorite meal for any time of day. He ate it quickly and soon after Artemis came into his office.

"How are you today, Mr. Tugger?" Artemis asked, sitting down causally.

"Quite well, and yourself?" Tugger asked.

"Just fine." Artemis pulled out his recorder and notebook and leaned back in his chair. "Well then, let's continue."

* * *

><p><em>"So," said Mr. Tugger. "I reassured that the seniors would be able to attend an Academy of their choice a year after they graduated, if they wanted to. Most of them did want to anyway. Though I didn't have everything ready and I told them that once they graduated in a month then they could help me get the Academies ready as well. Then once the Academies were done they could attend them. It was a build-it-for-yourself type of thing. 'Built by students for students.' That was the logo we used. We had to get blue prints ready though so by the time they did graduate it was time to build them. Though as construction was going on I had to find people who could teach in specific areas for the Academies."<em>

_I nodded then, remembering what my parents told me about how the hunt for teachers was very hyped up. My father told me it was made out to be like a huge Scavenger Hunt. Though the Rum Tum Tugger was the only one who was looking for the teachers with the help of others._

_"But," said Mr. Tugger. "Even before that started, the day after I spoke with the high school, there was one thing on my mind - Mr. Mistoffelees. I remember pacing my office in my old building slowly. I turned to Bomba and said, 'Bombi, you remember that tom I was talking to yesterday?'_

_She smirked up at me and said, 'You mean the one that looked terrified talking to you?'_

_I frowned at her. She always had to have some snappy comment. 'He's shy, Bombi, he wasn't afraid of me, but yes, that's the one.'_

_'What about him?'_

_'Well, he's new to the school.'_

_'New? How?'_

_'Well, his sister is Victoria, and I asked her about him. She said their parents sent him out of the country, but she said she'd get in trouble if she told me the reason why. i confronted him about it, and he ran right out of there he seemed so wrecked about it.'_

_'That's strange. What if they did something illegal, the parents I mean?'_

_'That's what I said, but Vicki denied it. Though she could just be covering for them.'_

_'I think this should be taken up with your brother, Tug.'_

_I nodded, and the very next hour I was at my brother's office. I walked in and he was discussing something with Alonzo quietly, but once I entered they immediately turned away from each other and put on fake smiles, because they hated it when I interrupted them, which is something I did often. _

_'What is it Tugger?' Munk asked me. _

_'Well, there's something strange going on,' I told him and then explained the whole thing with Mistoffelees and Vicki. _

_He nodded and said, 'That is strange. I'll check into it. Alonzo, come along.'_

_'Wait, you're doing it now?'_

_'Yeah, Tugger, it's the Junkyard. Things are slow all the time.'_

_'Well how about I go with you? I-I want to make sure my students are okay?'_

_'_Your_ students?' Alonzo snorted._

_'Yes. My students,' and when I said that it sounded very nice._

_So the three of us spoke with Misto's parents, who were always private people that only ever went to other places instead of hosting people at their house. We knocked on the door and Vicki answered._

_'Oh, hello,' she greeted shyly, confused at our presence. _

_'Hi Vicki,' I responded._

_'Hello Victoria,' Munk said. 'Can we have a word with your parents?'_

_Her smile faltered and she looked at me. 'Uh, of course,' she said and led us into her house._

_It was a large house that was all black and white and quite empty. There were no pictures any where, except for one that was of Vicki and her parents, none of Misto. She led us to a closed room with two doors. She opened them slowly to reveal a large den. This room didn't fit with the rest of the house. It had pictures and seemed much more normal and homey. The parents were sitting in there, reading nonchalantly." As the Rum Tum Tugger spoke, there was slight contempt in his voice, and it became obvious that he did not like the parents. I couldn't even say their names, because it seemed that he refused to speak them. "They looked startled to see us," he continued. "They sat up immediately and put on tight smiles._

_'Oh, uh, hello,' said the mother._

_'What do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here?' asked the father._

_'Well, we've come to talk to you about your son,' said Munkustrap._

_'What has he done now?' the father asked, and I frowned at him then. He seemed like a real stiff to me._

_'Nothing,' said Munk, and I was glad to see him frown, too._

_'Well, why don't we sit down?' suggested the mother. 'Vicki, go get some tea, please, sweeite.'_

_We sat down on the sofa and I glanced at the pictures, which actually had Misto in them this time. I smiled slightly at some of the pictures, but then I realized that they were only of him when he was very small, and no recent ones._

_'So, uh, what would you like to say about Mistoffelees?' asked the mother._

_'You see, my brother told me that he's new to school and sent out of the country previously,' explained Munk. 'But neither of your children said why when he asked them. We have concern as to how you're treating your son. Would you like to diminish the confusion?'_

_The parents exchanged looks. 'You see-' They were interrupted when Vicki brought in tea. After serving it, she sat down next to her mother, looking at her like she was waiting for her to do something. 'Uh, you see, Mistoffelees is a...different cat, different in a way that no other cat his age is like. He's uh...' She looked to her husband. _

_'He has magical powers,' said Vicki. 'They sent him out of the country to a tom that is a magician, too, who taught Misto how to control his powers. They didn't tell anyone because he wasn't in control for some time and they didn't want him to hurt anyone. They were going to bring him back earlier, but then your brother...acted out, and so they kept him with the tutor because they were scared of what people thought of him.'_

_It was interesting to hear. I was relieved it wasn't anything illegal, but it was obvious his parents were embarrassed of him, or otherwise ashamed. I knew Munk was going to deal with this, and that's all I needed to hear, so I stood up and said, 'If you'll excuse me,' and walked out without any elaboration._

_I was walking through the house when it suddenly occurred to me that Misto was most likely in the house. So I looked around then decided to walk upstairs. I peaked in one room to find nothing and then peaked in another to find the bathroom. The third room was my lucky find. I entered upon a large room, a massive one, just like the others, and found the little magician sitting there on his window seat, staring out into the rainy sky. I shut the door loudly with my foot to get his attention. He jumped and turned to look at me. _

_'Oh, what're you doing here?' he asked me. _

_'My brother and I had a talk with your parents,' I replied and sat across from him. 'So, you're a magician?'_

_'Uh...yes.' _

_I frowned as he seemed ashamed of it. 'Lucky,' I said. 'My oldest brother had magical powers, too, and when he played with me he'd always win whatever game we were playing. Cheater he was. So, glad to be back?'_

_'Kind of. I really liked my tutor. He was an old tom who was like a grandfather in a way. Though it's nice to get out.'_

_'What do you plan on doing after high school?'_

_'I don't know exactly. There's not much I'm good at. I can dance but I don't wanna turn that into a career, it's my hobby. I don't know anyone who would want to hire me for my powers, and no one else would hire me because I can't really do anything.'_

_I nodded, smirking as an idea came to my mind. 'You know how all your classmates are going to help build the Academies, right?'_

_He nodded. 'Yes, I'd go, but I wouldn't be much help and my classmates don't really like me that much. It's not my thing either.'_

_'Well, you could always still help me.'_

_He looked at me with his big blue eyes that were like the sky. 'How?' he asked._

_'Come with me, to look for teachers for the Academies. See, you're just about the only one who knows anyone outside of the Junkyard that I can trust, and I'll probably need someone outside of the country to teach for me.'_

_'I only know one person, my tutor.'_

_'But surely he knows someone.'_

_He paused, and then a faint smile formed on his lips. 'You're being serious?'_

_'Of course I am. So - do you want to come with me?'_

_Then he smiled bigger, a real genuine smile. 'Definitely,' he told me."_

_The Rum Tum Tugger's story was very captivating to me that I forgot we were in an interview. I missed that our session was over by thirty minutes. _

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Tugger, but it appears that our session is over," I said._

_"Okay, well, see you tomorrow, son," he replied._

_"Of course, Mr. Tugger. Can't wait."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comment please :p<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before hand, billet is something that's like a base. The Jellicle Junkyard. The Bellicle Billet. Get it? You'll see more of those :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Once Misto graduated, he joined me, Bomba, Demeter, Cori, Tanti, Jerrie, Teazer, Cassandra, and Exotica to look for teachers. It was such a fun endeavor. We first searched around the Junkyard, but that was just Cori and Tanti who went looking, but they only found Bustopher and Jellylorum and her father Gus before he got sick suitable enough for teaching. We still had many teachers to find, and most of them we found outside of the Junkyard. Oh, boy, it was some of the best days of my life. We first went south and that was so hot there. I don't know how someone could survive in that weather. It was so much fun though. <em>

_We first went to the the Bellicle Billet, and I had never before been in my life, so I was surprised to see it as a tropical place. It was one the most visited places during the summer, so of course it wasn't just at its hottest, but at its most crowded, too. People payed attention to us, though, saying how the Jellicle leader's youngest son was paying visit to the Billet in his large search for teachers. Of course, many people came to us who were hardly adequate. Actually, most people we chose didn't come to us at all. We had to find them and then persuade them to teach, which was really what made the job fun. _

_Another thing that was funnest was where we stayed. In almost every country it was something unique. I didn't want to just stay in a hotel. I wanted to stay in something that was native to the country. So we ended up staying in the Hut Hotel, because huts were native to the land. The more expensive huts were in trees and larger, which is what we payed for. Well, I payed for everyone. I got us a penthut, which has five bedrooms, perfect for us since everyone shared. Bomba and Demeter were in one room. Cori and Tanti in another, and the same for Jerrie and Teazer and then Cassie and Exotica. So this of course left Misto and I. The penthut actuall has two stories to it. It's a penthut, of course it does. I mean, the stairs only led to the bedroom and a bathroom, so it was kind of like a loft. Misto and I had the one on the loft, and there was only bed per room, so you can only imagine how I felt to sleep next to the tom. Once the day was over with no luck, we headed up to bed, and I finally saw the less shy side of the tux that was still shy to me, though._

_I bathed myself and then climbed into bed next to the tom. He was sitting as far away from me as possible, obviously not use to being that close to someone. He had only ever known his family and then he had only ever been with his tutor for the majority of his life, so he was estranged from everyone. I gave him some booze to calm his nerves._

_'Here, drink this,' I said, handing him a shot glass._

_'What is it?' he asked, wrinkling his nose at the taste._

_'Don't worry about it.' I downed mine and grimaced at the burning in my throat._

_He drank his like mine and started to cough. 'Oh, it's disgusting.'_

_'Yeah, most alcoholic beverages are, but once you drink enough it doesn't matter. I only drink to get drunk.' I handed him another shot. I downed mine and relished in the warmness overtaking me._

_He downed his, too, and didn't cough as much this time. He nodded and looked at the glass. 'Not that bad I suppose.'_

_I handed him another and after two more he was very tipsy considering those were his first drinks ever and couldn't handle as much booze as I could. _

_So he asked me, 'You're not going to get me drunk and take advantage of me are you?'_

_I laughed and said, 'Of course not. I just want to loosen you up.'_

_'Well, it's working,' he said, taking another shot._

_'Easy Misto,' I told him." As Mr. Tugger spoke, he was chuckling slightly, and I found myself smiling along with him. "That was the first side I had ever seen of Misto that wasn't his shy side. The first time I had ever seen his drunk side. _

_'Can I tell you a secret?' he whispered leaning low and close._

_'What is it?' I asked._

_He waved me closer so I was able to feel his hot breath on my face. He flicked his wrist and all the lights went out and he pulled the covers over our heads. He moved closer so our noses were grazing each other and he set his head down onto the pillow, laughing slightly. I followe suit, chuckling at his giggles. 'Okay, uh...what was I gonna do?'_

_'Tell me a secret,' I reminded him._

_'Right, right, well, uh...what was my secret again?'_

_'I don't know, you haven't told me.'_

_'Right. Oh yeah!' He gasped then. 'Keep your voice down. But back to the secret...I use to think I was asexual.' He bit his lip to keep from laughing._

_'What?' I asked. When I saw him, he seemed very gay._

_'Well, I had only ever known my parents, Vicki and then the tutor, so I never met anyone I could be attracted to. I remember thinking that historical figures were cool, but they were all dead or otherwise ug-ly, so there's no way I could tell.'_

_'So, what do you think now?'_

_'I'm completely gay, Tuggy, isn't it ovbious?'_

_'Extremely obvious, but when did you figure out you were gay?'_

_He snorted a laugh and covered his mouth. He shook his head. 'No no you business, mmkay, Tuggsy?' He giggled and covered his face. Then he soon after passed out before I could get an answer._

_The next morning was funny. He threw up in the bathroom and I gave him an ice pack for his migraine as he sat at the kitchen table. The others asked what was up, but I never told them because Misto would've been so embarrassed. Though I'm pretty certain they figured it out._

_Misto became a bit more comfortable with me during out time in the Billet. I mean, I did see him in what he considered an embarrassing state, so there's not much else he could do to make himself look inferior to me, though he could hardly ever look inferior to me. Any tuxedo cat couldn't, they all look so sophisticated. It was nice seeing him break out of his shell. He is quite the interesting cat. _

_Anyway, in the Billet, we had two successes. We got two teachers for Law School and the Architect School. Then after the Billet we went so far south that we were in their winter, because they're in another hemisphere and their winter is our summer. So it did get a little chilly. This area was strange because in the day it would be pretty hot but then the second the moon was out of sight it was freezing. We went to the Cellicle Country and it was a very beautiful place. It's probably my favorite place in the world other than here. The horizon was so smooth, you could see the curvature of the world. Then it was so barren and remote you could see more stars there than in any other place on this planet. It was beautiful. _

_Though most of the places where people lived was on the coast while the middle was pretty much empty except for random homes. So I took it as a vacation a little and went out to the middle of the land to see the stars myself. No one else wanted to go, saying there were spiders out there, other than Mistoffelees. He never got out and he told me he wanted to see just about everything he could possibly see. So we went out and made camp in the middle of nowhere, packing lots of food and water. This was our first day in the Country and so we didn't know it got freezing cold at night. We put on a lot of clothes and slept under the only two blankets we had. Of course, this meant that I could use him for body heat, so you better believe I spooned behind him. I also made a move on him that night, but he turned me down, because he had to think about what he was getting into first." _

* * *

><p>"He wasn't sure if he wanted a relationshi-"<p>

"Tugger," said Bomba, entering the room. She pointed to the door leading to the lounge and automatically Tugger stood up.

"Excuse me, Artemis," Tugger said and went into the lounge. He sat down on the edge of the couch Misto was occupying. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"Oh, the usual," said Misto, holding his head. He looked up at Tugger and managed a smile through the pain in his head.

Tugger leaned down and kissed him, which ultimately eased the pain in Misto's head. He looked down at the old tux sadly.

"I'm fine Tugger," Misto said, smiling. "It's not like I'm gonna die soon. It's like a pregnant woman's contractions, they come and go."

"Yes, but when they give birth that's when they're over."

"And so once I die, it'll be like their giving birth. Ironic isn't it?"

Tugger's lip curled up. "I suppose. It's all to do with your magic, so it can't be fatal," Tugger said, to reassure himself.

Misto leaned up and kissed the old coon. "Mh, I love you. You remember?"

"Of course not. I'm losing my marbles."

Misto giggled like he did when he was a young tom. "So what're you talking about?"

Tugger smiled devilishly. "The first time I made a move on you and when you rejected me."

"Oh, don't remind me of how stupid I was."

"Nonsense, it became a fun game after that. One that I relished in. Plus, if you didn't reject my move, then you wouldn't have ever made that one _climaxing_ move on me to let me know you were ready for a relationship."

Misto laughed loudly at his choice of words. Artemis heard the laugh and knew it wasn't Tugger's, so he was immediately curious as to whose it was. He looked to the desk and peaked at the pictures on his desk. He saw some with a few cats he knew or heard of, and then there was one of Mistoffelees and Tugger, that was recent by a few years. It looked like they were in the Country. Artemis was surprised to see it, having thought the tux was dead all this time.

"Oh, Tummy."

"Mh, Misty. Kiss me."

He complied and then lied back down. "It's only because I'm not with you, right? When I get my headaches, it's because you're not there."

"Are you blaming me?"

Misto laughed. "Still a joker."

Tugger smiled and tilted his head as he remembered that day in the Country. He had spooned up next Misto for warmth and his own pleasure. He held him tightly and rested his cheek on Misto's head. He had whispered his name and Misto turned to look at him. Their faces were so close to each other, and Tugger had leaned in to kiss him, but Misto turned his head. He kept apologizing over and over again to Tugger, saying how he's just not sure or ready. Though Tugger remembered that one thing he said, _"If you keep trying, though, then you know I won't be able to resist."_ And so that's how Tugger made a game out of winning Misto's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter is a bit shorter, but hey, at least it's moving along. I'd highly appreciate it if you reviewed my chapters. Mmkay? And you will see more of drunk Misto, too, so don't worry :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis sat in his chair and looked at the Rum Tum Tugger. "May I ask you something - off the record?"

"Of course," said Tugger. "What is it?"

"Well, I don't mean to be intrusive, but I'm just curious. Is Mistoffelees still alive?" Artemis told himself the tux was still alive, but he had to be sure.

"Yes, he is. He lives with me. He stays in the house, though, and he usually sits in the lounge while I'm in here. Bomba generally has to wake us up because I can't stand alarm clocks. He's always much more livelier than I am. Anyway, let's get back on the record."

Artemis had more he wished to ask, but he figured he'd learn more as Tugger spoke.

* * *

><p><em>"We went to the Dellicle Dump after, such a cruel nickname, but so true. Litter was every where and everyone looked so sick and unhealthy, much worse than our slums. Everything in the Dump were slums. We figured it'd be hopeless to find anyone with a high IQ, especially since we didn't find any the first few days. Of course I didn't mind, though. That just meant more time with Misto. It was on the last day that we found our teacher of the culinary arts, Chez. He fed all the people in the Dump since it's so small, making delicious foods from scratch. He was such a role model for young cats, too. A wonderful cat.<em>

_He tagged along with us like all the other teachers and we headed for the Fellicle Fort. The Fort was such a prosperous place, but everyone in it were such jerks. They all acted like they were the best just because the fort was a nice place. We gathered didn't gather any teachers from there, and that really pissed them off. We ventured through the Gridion, the Home, the Kingdom, the Lodge and we got a few teachers from there, but it was in the Moorland where we recovered Grizabella. Everyone had watched her sing and dance and be the best Glamour Cat ever, and then she just disappeared, but we found her! I remember walking along the dark streets, because the Moorland is always dark. Clouds seem to never leave. I was walking with Misto and he was the one who saw a flash of glitter round a corner._

_Now, the thing with Misto is, when he uses his magical powers, he gets glittery. It's always funny to see. I sometimes called him Sparkles because of it. So whenever he sees someone glittery then his curiosity gets the best of him._

_He said, 'Did you see that?'_

_'See what?' I asked._

_'Some flash of glitter, Tugger. Come on!' _

_We followed where he saw the glitter cat and he really brought out the kitten in me. That's what made the search so fun. Those many months together were magical. We looked for awhile and then we sat a bundle of gray of sitting next to a dumpster in an alley. We walked by it without noticing it, but then Misto must've noticed something or got a whiff of something, because he stopped and turned around. He walked over the the gray queen and leaned down in front of her. _

_'Are you a magician?' Misto asked._

_'No,' said the old queen. 'Why?'_

_'Because you're glittery, and magicians are glittery sometimes.'_

_'No, that's just my clothes,' said the queen opening her gray coat up to reveal a dress of sparkles. _

_That's when I walked over, being familiar with that dress. 'Are you...Grizabella, the Glamour Cat?' I asked._

_She tilted her head and smiled that famous smile. 'Why yes, I am.'_

_It was such a memorable moment, son. We talked with the queen for awhile and convinced her to teach our school or Glamour. _

_'I can't believe we found Grizabella,' I said to Misto later on. _

_'Who is she?' he asked me._

_'She was the best performer of her time. A singer, dancer, actress, all of it.' _

_Misto smiled. I found him later on dancing with Grizabella in the den. Both were quite beautiful."_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir, but our session is over," said Artemis.<p>

"That seemed shorter than usual," Tugger said.

"It was. I have to attend my mother's birthday party."

Tugger nodded. "Right. Hold on a second son." Tugger walked over to his shelf and pulled our a large book. He rummaged through it and then pulled out a picture. He wrote on the back of it, saying, _"Dear Ettcy and Addie, I'm glad to hear you've gotten married. Your son is quite a remarkable boy and I'm glad to know him. Hopefully this picture will bring back memories. Sincerely your friend, the Rum Tum Tugger. P.S. Please visit sometime."_ He handed the picture to Artemis and said, "Give this to your parents, as a present."

Artemis smiled and looked at the picture of his parents, Tugger, and Mistoffelees and Vicki when they were very young. "Of course, sir. Have a nice day."

"Goodbye, son."

Tugger sighed and walked into the lounge, but stopped to peek on Misto, who was dancing quietly with his eyes closed. He tip-toed over and grabbed his waist, moving with him. Misto turned and smiled at him. Together, the two danced to their own music.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is short and just a filler chapter and that it took me awhile to update :p<strong>

**I feel like I mentioned something about Grizabella earlier, but I can't remember. :P**

**Anyway, I might start another story. That's why this one took forever because I have so many ideas going through me that I have to get out. I'm pretty certain it's gonna be called "Out of Character," so look for it!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
